muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaws
.]] ]] 'Jaws' is a 1975 thriller directed by Steven Spielberg, with music by John Williams. The first blockbuster of its kind was based on a best-selling 1964 novel by Peter Benchley set in Martha's Vineyard, Massachusetts. The plot of the film centers around a town sheriff who finds himself in a new job just as a great white shark begins to terrorize the waters of a local beach. Despite the film's reputation for decreasing beach attendance in the years following its release, ''Jaws spawned several sequels and video games, and has been subject to a number of spoofs and parodies in its honor. References * In the At the Dance sketch from episode 215 of The Muppet Show, a Whatnot asks his dance partner what she thought of the movie Jaws. In reply, she turns to the camera to reveal a full set of razor sharp teeth. * Miss Piggy can be seen at the beach reading a book called "JOWLS" in a 1978 Swedish trading card, the cover of which features a parody of the Jaws poster. * A movie poster in J. P. Grosse's office as seen in Muppet Diary 1980 features a poster of "PAWS" with Kermit as Christine and a giant bear claw reaching for him. * The fictional behind-the-scenes book The Great Muppet Caper!: The Making of the Masterpiece claims that Animal and Miss Piggy starred in the movie "Chops." The spoof poster in the book was later released as a postcard in France. * The score for a scene with Gonzo sneaking up on Rowlf underwater in Rocky Mountain Holiday spoofs Williams' famous two-note motif. The home video release replaced this music with something more generic. * Miss Piggy tours the Universal Studios theme park in California, singing "That's Entertainment" in Miss Piggy's Hollywood. One of the attractions shown during the song montage is the Universal Studios Backlot Tour featuring the shark from the movie. Piggy reacts to the shark's "leaping" out of the water toward her in the tour vehicle. The same animatronic is used in the Muppet Babies episode "Eight Flags Over the Nursery," where the babies encounter it during their Wild Animal Cruise. * In a "Bay of Pigswatch" sketch from episode 101 of Muppets Tonight, Miss Piggy and a shark share an exchange similar to a scene from the beginning of the Spielberg film. Again, Williams' score is very loosely interpreted for dramatic effect. * When Johnny Fiama is attacked by a shark in Muppets Tonight episode 107, his bodyguard Sal Minella chases after him shouting, "hey Jaws 3-D!" * A Brief History of Motion Pictures features a shark who chases several characters, underscored by the Williams motif. As a twister approaches, he looks to the camera and says, "Just when I thought it was safe!," paraphrasing the famous tagline used to promote the theatrical release of Jaws 2. * Gonzo gets to play Jaws again in the parody "Schnoz" from the Muppet Movie Parodies 1999 Calendar. * The music was again referenced on Sesame Street in a series of live-action shorts in which the camera films a pool full of children from underwater and builds up to a climax with the Jaws theme to reveal a letter of the alphabet. * When Elmo asks some kids in Elmo's World: Dinosaurs how they pretend to be a dinosaur, Dorothy (a fish) says they remind her of her Uncle "Jaws". * Dorothy imagines Elmo as a construction worker in Elmo's World: Open and Closed. Elmo addresses the "jaws" portion of a vehicle when attempting to pick up a teddy bear. Although the term appears coincidental, John Williams' two-note motif from the film is referenced in the underscore for the scene. * A video created for Disney Xtreme Digital features Kermit's impression of Jaws as he pans his open mouth past the bottom of the frame. Williams' two-note motif is used to accent the impression. * The waiting queue at Muppet*Vision 3D features a parody poster of Die Hard. It quotes the tagline from the original promotional campaign from Jaws 2: " " * In the Muppet Babies episode "I Want My Muppet TV!," Baby Animal attacks his friends in a cardboard box boat with a fin attached to his back and announces himself as "Animal Jaws" before he takes a bite out of their boat. * In the Muppet Babies episode "This Little Piggy Went to Hollywood," Baby Piggy dreams of being discovered by a famous director in a record store. In walks Steven Weirdbird (played by Baby Gonzo) looking to cast a role in his latest film, "ET's Close Encounter with Indiana Jaws." * Piggy visits Kermit's home under the swamp in the Muppet Babies episode "The House That Muppets Built". She names the shark outside his window, Jaws. * When a shark approaches Baby (mer)-Bear and Telly underwater in Sesame Street Episode 4049, they're scared by his accompanied music, a parody of the Jaws theme. * During a June 12, 2012 appearance on the London radio program Heart Breakfast, Pepe says that his favorite movie is Jaws. * A portion of the Jaws theme is incorporated into the melody of "Between You and Me" when a shark appears. * In a 2017 Vanity Fair video, Oscar the Grouch utters "You're gonna need a bigger boat," a famous line from the film uttered by Roy Scheider's Chief Brody. * A parody of the movie poster featuring Cookie Monster titled "Gnaws," was posted on Sesame Street’s Facebook page in June 2017. The caption referenced dialogue from the film: "Hey Captain? We’re going to need a bigger cookie… #FirstDayofSummer #ShareTheLaughter" * Appearing on HQ Trivia in January 2018, Bert helped the host deliver a question about film scores that prominently use the tuba. When Jaws was revealed as the answer, Bert set to profile at the bottom of the screen to mimic the shark moving through the water from the movie. * In the Sesame Street special When You Wish Upon a Pickle, Ernie and Bert watch a weather forecast from Gale Warning, who predicts immeasurable amounts of snow in the U.S. heartland. Just as they leave their apartment to go shopping, Gale adds "You're gonna need a bigger coat." Connections *Susan Backlinie played Chrissie Watkins in Jaws (1975) *Michael Caine played Hoagie in Jaws: The Revenge (1987) *Dennis Quaid played Mike Brody in Jaws 3-D (1983) *Lea Thompson played Kelly Ann Bukowski in Jaws 3-D (1983) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Movie References